moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (film)
Shadow The Hedgehog is a 2023 computer-animated fantasy film directed by George Miller and written by Miller, Gary Eck, and Evan Spiltiotopoulos. It is based on the 2005 video game of the same name, and stars the voices of Nick Nolte, Kelly Clarkson, Scott Adsit, Stellan Skarsgard, Andrew Wilson, and John Cleese Shadow The Hedgehog ''was released theatrically on October 19, 2023, to generally positive reviews from critics, who commended the visuals, voice acting, animation, and Theodre Shaprio's musical score. It was also a success at the box-office with a gross of $574 million on a $103 million budget. A sequel is in development. Cast * Nick Nolte as Shadow The Hedgehog * Kelly Clarkson as Rogue the Bat * Scott Adsit as E-123 Omega * Stellan Skarsgard as Black Doom * Andrew Wilson as Commander * John Cleese as Professor Gerald Robotnik * Kevin Michael Richardson as President * Eva Green as Secretary * Kelly Preston as Maria Production Development Writing Music The film's score was composed and arranged by composer Theodore Shaprio. Animation ''Shadow the Hedgehog was one of the few video game based films to be produced and shot in 35mm anamorphic format. The directors felt that a widescreen image was crucial, as a nostalgic reference to old action-adventure films presented in the Cinemascope format (2.35:1), noting Raiders of the Lost Ark as an inspiration. At the peak of it's production, 270 animators, artists and technicians were working on Shadow. Release Rating Though filmed with the intention of receiving a PG-13 rating, Shadow the Hedgehog received an unofficial PG rating by the MPAA on September 15, 2005. Rich, angered said "the MPAA changes their rules willy-nilly and it depends on who’s seeing your actual movie at the time." Director John Moore said the same thing during production of Max Payne. On September 30, 2005, a trailer confirmed the PG rating, "for violence, and mild language". Reception Box office Critical response Accolades Soundtrack Shadow the Hedgehog is the soundtrack to the film in the United States of America, It was released on November 30, 2023 on Audio CD. Notes Trivia *The World War I soldier that Perky found and thawed out is played by Bill Fagerbakke, who voices Patrick Star. Incidentally, Patty's robo cyber soldier is voiced by Tom Kenny, the actor of SpongeBob SquarePants and Patchy the Pirate. *It is the first and only film in the Sonic the Hedgehog film series to be rated for an older audience. *Paul Walker died in a car accident on November 30, 2013 along side his friend Roger Rodas. Before his death, Walker said voicing Derekson was his favorite voice role. *4Kids Entertainment lend their voice actors to reprise their English roles, respectively. 4Kids did not dub the film because of their policy. *The film s goal was to become a sleeper hit on video and DVD in the UK and the US. It didn't, but it became a box office hit and later became a cult classic. *A reference to the 1995 anime film Ghost in the Shell was featured: During the chase of the Sneaky Hermit, Patrick and SpongeBob renact the stunts and moves Batou and Motoko perform during the chase after the ghost hacked human. References External Links Category:2005 films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Animated films Category:Films based on video games